Do you wanna build a snowman?
by BigG1999
Summary: Arizona wakes up to a winter wonderland and forces Callie to build a snowman with her, but Callie never expected what would happen...


"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Arizona sings, running from the window back to her bedroom.

"Get your ass back in bed," a sleepy Latina groans from her spot in bed.

"Calliope, it's snowing. We've got to go build a snowman," the blonde says, pulling the blankets away from her lover.

"I don't want to build a snowman," Callie mutters, rolling on her stomach and pushing her face into the pillow.

"It doesn't have to be a snowman," Arizona sings, sitting down next to Callie.

Arizona runs her hands through dark hair.

"I don't want to get up," Callie mumbles into the pillow.

"I know baby," Arizona chuckles, gently rubbing the tanned shoulders.

"What are you doing?" the Latina questions, turning her head to look at the smaller woman.

"Hoping you'll be nice for me," a dimpled smile is flashed.

"Fine," Callie groans, "get me my clothes and dress me. Then, I'll think about getting up."

The blonde bounces off the bed, quickly rummaging through Callie's dresser for some clothes. When she finds what is good enough, she takes them all to the bed and dumps them right next to the Latina.

"Do I get to change your bra, too?" Arizona questions.

"Mhm," the sleepy woman nods.

"And your underwear?"

"Stop asking questions, or I'll stay in bed forever," Callie mumbles.

"Okay honey," the blonde chuckles, rolling Callie onto her back.

Arizona grips the top of Callie's sweats and pulls them down along with her panties. She lets her hands _accidentally _brush the length of the tanned legs. Throwing the sweats to the floor, then grabbing her favorite red pair of panties, she slowly pulls them up Callie's legs, receiving some help from the Latina.

"Are those my red ones?" she questions, opening one eye to look at the blonde.

"Yup. I'm getting lucky tonight," Arizona flashes a huge dimpled smile before grabbing a pair of jeans.

"That's what you think," Callie mumbles, lifting her hips so Arizona can pull on her pants.

"Sit up," the blonde orders.

"Bossy," Callie teases, sitting up.

"Well, I wanna build a snowman," Arizona shrugs, easily pulling Callie's shirt off and throwing it towards where the sweats are.

Callie smirks at the lack of movement, "Bra?"

Arizona blinks, shaking her thoughts away. She gently pushes the bra in place, straddling Callie's hips to hook the back. Arizona presses a kiss to the side of Callie's neck before leaning back and grabbing the long sleeved green sweater.

"Arms up beautiful," she whispers, letting herself have one more taste of her lovers neck before pulling the shirt on her.

Callie sighs, eyes still closed.

"Now let's go," Arizona smiles, grabbing the Latina's hand and pulling her out of bed.

Callie tumbles out of bed and onto the floor, a giggling blonde on top of her.

"You forgot socks," Callie groans.

"Oh well. Let's go!" Arizona shrugs, standing up and pulling Callie with her.

* * *

"I bet I can make one better than you can," Arizona says, looking at the small snowman they just made together.

"I made like half of that one!"

"You're chicken!" Arizona says.

"Am not!" Callie defends.

"Then I challenge you to a snowman building competition!"

"I'm going to win babe, but okay," Callie shrugs, giving the blonde a kiss on the cheek before starting her own snowman.

* * *

"Calliope? Can you come over here?" Arizona calls.

"You ready to give up?" Callie jokes, walking over to the blonde.

"Do you think it's too much?" she questions, pointing to the snowman.

"What do you..." the words are stolen out of her mouth as she sees a small box in the snowman's hands.

"Calliope," Arizona whispers, picking up the small box.

"My God," Callie whispers.

"I would get down on one knee, but it's fucking cold and I know you hate it when I get my clothes all wet," Arizona smiles, "I am in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life building snowmen with you and dressing you because you don't want to get up. I want to have little Calliope's and Arizona's running up and down the halls of our house. I want you. Forever. So, will you make me the happiest woman in the world and be my wife?"

Callie doesn't respond, instead she tackles the blonde, taking her to the ground.

"I love you so fucking much! You little butt! Making me cry," Callie mumbles, pressing her lips to the chilled ones of the blondes.

"So that's a yes?" Arizona mumbles.

"Of course it's a yes," Callie chuckles.

"Good, because it'd be bad to have all of that on video if you said no," Arizona says.

"What?"

"I got it all Blondie," Mark chuckles, coming from around the corner with a video camera.

"You little assholes!" Callie says.

"We love you, too, Cal," Mark jokes.

* * *

Imagine Person A of your OTP singing 'Do you wanna build a snowman?' to Person B, dragging them outside while it is snowing. They start a snowman competition and after a while Person A calls Person B over, who's been busy with their own. In Person A's snowman's "hands" lies a small box and Person B's eyes widen when Person A shyly asks for their hand.


End file.
